As It Should Be
by Fadedpawsteps
Summary: A Warriors SongFic. Pairings so far Feature CrowxLeaf, GreyxSilver, FirexSpotted, YellowxRagged, BramblexSquirrel and FirexSand. Only Rated T For Saftey.
1. CrowfeatherxLeafpool

**Well this is a uber random song fic made up of different parts of different songs. I'll list the songs and artists at the bottom. So hey anyhows I hope you like it so here you go I suppose.**

**LeafpoolxCrowfeather**

* * *

_Did I tell you how much I miss,  
__Your sweet kiss?  
Did I tell you I didn't cry?  
Well I lied,  
I lie lie lied._

Crowfeather stopped dead in his tracks, staring disbelivingly at the cat infront of him. The stream trickled softly and the leaves rustled around him. A slender cat was sitting, just on the otherside of the stream, looking into the trees and into the forest. Breezepaw padded up next to him with a vole in his jaws and dropped it at his feet. The noise made the young she-cat turn around. Her pretty eyes glistened in the sun, but she looked so terribly sad.

_I died in my dreams,  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire.  
I died in my dreams,  
Reaching out for your hand.  
My fatal desire._

Leafpool's eyes opened wide. There standing on the opposite bank was a cat she thought she could never see ever again. His pelt mixing among the shadows in the Windclan trees. His amber eyes were pools of burning affection that she longed to swim in. Then Jaypaw called to her, her apprentice was stumbling through the undergrowth behind her following her scent. She stepped back wards to guide him so he could sit down. The she turned back to Crowfeather and felt overwhelmed by all her feelings for him.

_Don't be afraid if your thoughts are mislaid,  
'Cos there's nothing to fear.  
Don't get upset if your memories make regrets,  
Because we've all got them here._

_Secrets, secrets, secrets.  
Are for keeping, keeping, keeping.  
And if you tell them  
They lose their meaning._

Crowfeather looked back at her and knew he could bear it no longer. However long they had been away from each other there had never been a breach in their feelings. He didn't even look at his son, he merley ran forwards and splashed through stream. Droplets spun up in the air like starlight stones flying from his pelt. His scent mixed with hers and he knew there was no need for words. All of his own feeling were showing themselves to him from her own amber eyes.

_You've got a friend in me darlin'  
You've got a friend in me.  
Cos__ when I've looked at your face,  
I've seen a wonderful place.  
And I knew it was there for me._

Leafpool pushed closer to him winding her tail around his. Their scents collided to make a heavenly mixture of herbs and musty air. His grey-black fur merged into her light tabby pelt, making it look as if they were stuck to each other. They were both purring, they knew this was how it was supposed to be. Just them together, no strings, no complications, no one else. It seemed like there was nothing else. Just them and the starlight that bounced between them.

_I'll be there for you,  
These five words I swear to you.  
When you breath I want to be the air for you.  
I'll be there for you.  
I'd live and I'd die for you,  
Steal the sun from the sky for you.  
Words can't say what love can do.  
I'll be there for you._

Breezepaw pulled himself out of the stream and stared at his father. Jaypaw was listning to them intently as they whispered quietly to each other.  
"Can we make it, Crowfeather"  
"I won't give you up again"  
"Nor will I"

_Keep holding on.  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
Keep holding on.  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.  
There's nothing you could say,  
Nothing you could do.  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth.  
So keep holding on.  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

* * *

**The songs that i took these extracts from in order were:**

** Wonderful - Adam and the Ants  
Funeral Song - The Rasmus  
Secrets - The Zutons  
You've Got A Friend In Me - The Zutons  
I'll Be There For You - Bon Jovi  
Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

**I hope you like this please review and tell me what you thought. **


	2. GreystripexSilverstream

**Ok so now onto another couple again several different songs were used in ths and they shall be listed at the bottom.**

**GreystripexSilverstream

* * *

**

_One life, one love.  
Locked me in a heart of misery.  
One loss, one fight.  
Locked me in a heart of misery._

_One man forgot to breathe.  
One heart refused to beat.  
One love is incomplete._

Silverstream stared down at a broad shouldered shape below her from her starry perch. His amber eyes were filled with sorrow as he sat slowly in the long grass. His thick grey pelt was dull as he pondered his loss, praying for another chance. Silverstream felt her sadness well up inside her, as she stood among the twinkling stars and dying rays of light. What she wouldn't give for one more night, even a second with her love.

_I feel suspended in space.  
In another time and place.  
To talk would burst the bubble,  
Just want to lie next to you.  
And appreciate the view.  
And hope it lasts forever._

Greystripe replayed the sad scene in his head. The one he could never forget. Silverstream's body, limp on the ground. All his dispair flooded over him as he relived rushing to her side, nudging her over and over again, but still she stared at the sky, unseeing, unmoving. He curled up in the dry grass, covering his tail with his nose. He adventually slipped into a silent, light troubled sleep. All his senses abandoned him as he fell into the darkness of his memories.

_And I will love you baby, always.  
And I'll be there forever and day, always.  
I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine.  
'Till the heavens burst,  
And the words don't ryme.  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind.  
And I'll love you always._

It pained Silverstream to see her beloved so sad. She had always wanted him happy. Now as she looked down at the broad shouldered, well muscled tom. He looked anything but. She swept down silently untill she was standing right next to him. She'd do anything to look into his deep amber eyes and have him see her eyes at the same time. She knew what she was going to do and she didn't care if she wasn't supposed to.

_It seems like yesterday, my world fell from the sky.  
It seems like yesterday, I didn't know how hard I could cry.  
It feels like tomorrow, I may not get by.  
But I will try.  
I will try wipe the tears from my eyes._

Greystripe's memories terrorised his dreams. Everywhere he turned was a painfully familiar sight. One that he would see, always in his dreams. He wanted to hide from his own accusations. _If Silverstream never knew me she'd be alive!_ He turned and fled from the realistic images, racing through a never ending, black forest. His paws hit the ground at the same time that each of his heart beats pounded. The leafless trees hung low over his head, branches whipping his face as he crunched through. Then a cat stepped out infrount of him. A cat he would never forget.

_No, I'll never forget you.  
I'll never let you out of my heart.  
You will always be here with me.  
I'll hold on to the memories, baby.  
Baby, can you hear me?_

Silverstream's sadness hit her almost bowling her over as she stared into his eyes. knowing he could see hers. She had appeared to him, his saviour from his memories. Just for one night to stand there winding herself around him, twining tails.  
"Silverstream... Oh Silverstream I'm so sorry I you never met me you'd be alive."  
"I'd be alive oh yes. But unhappy. I love you."

_Don't be afraid, you are not alone.  
Don't ever think you're on your own.  
Lift your eyes.  
You'll make it home.  
Make it home._

* * *

**The songs used here in order are:**

**Heart Of Misery - The Rasmus  
Can't Set Rules About Love - Adam And The Ants  
Always - Bon Jovi  
Beautifully Broken - Ashlee Simpson  
Never Forget You - Mariah Carey  
Remember The Words - Ace Of Base**

**Please Review!  
****  
****  
**


	3. SpottedleafxFireheart

**So I hope you liked the past two SongFics. This one I have written for my friend Ewa as this is her favorite pairing. This pairing was actuall quite difficult to find songs for so it is a bit shorter than the others sadly.**

**FirestarxSpottedleaf****

* * *

**

_Honestly what will become of me.  
Don't like reality.  
It's way too clear to me.  
But really life is daily.  
We are what we don't see.  
Missed everything daydreaming._

Spottedleaf trudged wearily through Leafpool's dreams, guiding her pawsteps. _If only it could've been different! _But even if it had, would it have worked? She was a medicine cat. Would she and Sandstorm battled over him? Would she have been Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's mother? She had shared something special with Firestar. Untill Clawface. She knew it could never had worked, but if she could've just lived to watch him. Just to see him nuture his clan.

_Oh no, oh no.  
My self control.  
It won't hold up for very long.  
Oh no, oh no.  
You touch my soul.  
I can't help falling too fast for you._

Firestar wondered. He was happy with Sandstorm, very happy. But what might've been? Would Spottedleaf have been Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's mother? Prehapes more kits? If she had then Cinderpelt might be alive?... Leafpool could still be seeing Crowfeather?... Yellowfang still here? If only things hadn't changed. To see her once more, gaze at her admire her dappled tortishell pelt as it shone in the starlight. If only.

_I'm sittin' all alone.  
I feel so cold without you.  
It chills me to the bone.  
I never thought you'd leave me.  
But now i know it's true.  
Oh lord I'm blue.  
I'm cryin' over you._

Spottedleaf looked around the lake, into the territories. From her place in the stars she could see all the danger. She knew she was only searching out one cat. Firestar was sitting on a rock overhanging the lake. _How much I love you! But you love Sandstorm. I swear I will do anything I can do help you and your kin! _Spottedleaf sighed. She had been a medicine cat so therefore not permitted to love anyone. And she thought she'd be able to do it but then... Firestar.

_Love...Love is such a crazy thing.  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel.  
Is this love for real?__  
Oh love, love is such a crazy thing.  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel.  
Is this love for real? (Love for real)_

Fireheart remembered the days when she was here. Her scent filling his nostrils. He remembered the way she cared for her patients, her milky voice. And they both knew it could never had worked. She was dead now and he couldn't love a dead cat. He looked across the clearing to where Sandstorm was sitting and for a moment he thought he felt another pelt winding around him.  
_Go to her_ Spottedleaf told him and her scent and pelt disapered.

* * *

**The songs I have used here are - **

**All Good Things (Come To An End) - Nelly Furtado  
Who Knows - Natasha Bedingfield  
Crying Over You - ABBA  
Love Is Such A Crazy Thing - P!nk**

**Please read and review and once again I am sorry this pairing was shorter than the others.**

**  
****  
**


	4. YellofangxRaggedstar

**So here is the next pairing, this one i did because i really like this pairing even if we didn't get to read much about them : ( So oakey dokey i hope you like it here it is.**

**YellowfangxRaggedstar****

* * *

**

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave.  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Yellofang breathed through blackened, smoked lungs. She knew the end was coming, she could hear StarClan's eirey whispering. Her life flashed before her eyes bringing back all the memories, good and bad. Raggedstar's eyes gleamed out of her semi-consiouness. She saw before her all the times they had met in secret, whispering hushed love to each other. Then a flash of white and she was lying on the outskirts of Shadowclan territory, three kits nestled into her belly. Then s blinding pain shot through her as Raggedstar's body was laid in the center of the camp. She felt a wall, a strong barrier between hersekf and the world go up.

_Now my tears fall down for you.  
For you.  
And I say one thing each day before I lay me down.  
I thank god for your sweet smile even though you're not around.  
And I can't overcome your memory in my mind.  
It's a bridge I'll never cross until the end of time.  
And I wish my dreams alone, would bring back my old friend.  
But, yesterday's just something i can't mend._

Raggedstar knew she was coming. He could feel it, somewhere in his very soul, her own thought echoed into him. He suddenly found himself in the Thunderlcan medicine cat den, a place he knew well. He visited Yellofang every night, sheilding her from her dreams. When he was with her he knew her defenses came down and she felt vunerable. He looked around at the scorched den. Crispy, sootened leaves scattered the clearing, brached were left black and bare, rattiling fraily. He turned his head to a smooth, once beautiful stone, now crumbling and choaked with ash and soot. Behind the stone, sheltering away from the dying flames, a grey she cat lay slumped, gasping her last breaths. Raggedstar sat down to wait for her.

_Oh, we've got to hold on to what we've got.  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference if  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love - we'll give it a shot._

_Woah.  
We're half way there.  
Woah.  
Livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear.  
Livin' on a prayer._

Yellofang knew she must go soon, she was about to give in, give into the uncertain darkness. Then a burst of orange entered the den. For a moment, she thought the flames were seeping through the camp again, come to speed her on her way, but then a loud yowl sounded. Fierheart bounded into the den calling her name. Yellofang managed to give a weak spluttering meow.  
"Fire..heart." He voice was filled with thanks for StarClan for sending the young, true warrior to her.  
"Yellofang!" Fireheart bounded over "I'm so glad you're alive!"  
Yellofang's heart twisted for him. They had grown close over the moons they had know each other. Their friendship was coming to an end too soon.

_'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore.  
Our innocence.  
And all the promise we adored.  
Give us life again.  
'Cause we just wanna be whole._

Raggedstar could see Yellowfang was nearing her last, painfull breaths. He stood up and padded over to where she was lying. He stood invisibly beside the young Fireheart, a warrior he admired for his bravery and courage to unveil Tigerstar. Yellowfang looked up and saw him. For one lush moment they gazed at each others eyes, love, trust and hope were mirrored in each others gleaming yellow eyes. Yellowfang turned her head towards Fireheart.  
"I must go. StarClan are calling-" she stopped him before he could yowl out "But before I go I must tell you, I am proud of you Fireheart, proud of watching you form into a true warrior, despite your blood. I just widh you could've been my son...Instead of that... that worthless waste. I must come to my peace Fireheart. I am responsible for his death."  
"I know Yellowfang."  
Yellowfang felt a new rush of thanks to Fireheart. Not only had he saved her life, but he had saved her the pain of admitting to mudering something she loved so much no matter how evil Brokentail was she was still his mother, nothing would change that.

_Hypnotised, by the night.  
Silently rising beside me.  
Empty__ness, nothingness.  
Is burning a hole inside me.  
Take my faith, and take my pride.  
I don't need them anymore._

Yellofang now knew she must go. For one long moment she stared at Fireheart, seeing the pain in his eyes she now knew nothing could sever their friendship. No claw to sharp no tooth to long would break it and he would remember her for always. She let out a rusty purr and meowed  
" I will miss you. Now I must go. I will visit you. You will be something great Fireheart. Something the whole fores will be proud of."  
And with her final words her body fell limp, no longer breathing. No longer moving. Her heart no longer beating.  
A yowl of grief rose from the fiery warrior, unheard by the two cats padding away. Their fur sparkled with glints of starshine. Night fell as the cats padded upwards, neithers paws making a sound, neither breathing. Both together, as One took the other away.

_All the pain, I thought I knew.  
All the thoughts lead back to you.  
Back to what, was never said.  
Back and forth, inside my head.  
I can't handle this confusion.  
I'm unable.  
Come and take me away._

_Take me away.  
Break me away.  
Take me away._

* * *

**And of course the songs I used:**

**My Immortal - Evanescence  
Tears Fall Down - Hootie And The Blowfish  
Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi  
We Are Broken - Paramore  
The One I Love - The Rasmus  
Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne**

**Again hope you like. I love this pairing so p**


	5. BrambleclawxSquirrelflight

**I am writing this pairing because another one of my friends likes this one. I actually like this pairing too!**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelflight

* * *

**

_Love's not a competition but I'm winning.  
Love's not a competition but I'm winning.  
At least I thought I was but there's no way of knowing.  
At least I thought I was but there's no way of knowing._

Brambleclaw purred to himself. Squirrelflight lay next to him, her orange fur glowing radiently in the sun. He was so glad they were back together, even if he had lost his friendship with Ashfur. He didn't care because Squirrelflight was worth all his friends. The news she had just given him made him extremley happy and knew their love for each other was in full flow again. They were going to have kits together. He gazed at his mate's green eyes and felt brimming with pride. Squirrelflight had just told her sister Leafpool the medicine cat she was pregnant. Soon the whole clan would know that they were very much in love.

_You light the skies, up above me.  
A star, so bright. You blind me.  
Don't close your eyes.  
Don't fade away.  
Don't fade away._

_Yeh you and me we can ride on a star.  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world.  
Yeh you and me we can light up the sky.  
If you stay by my side we can rule the world._

Squirrelflight looked up at Brambleclaw from where she lay and brushed her nose along his jaw. She felt his rusty purr from his throat as he gave her a gentle lick on her forehead. She was totally caught up in their love. It felt as if StarClan had scooped down a massive paw and picked them both up only to place them on their own special island. No one else mattered at the moment it was just him and her. The dirty looks being flung across the clearing from Ashfur got lost somewhere and they didn't quite reach them.

_I believe in a thing called love,  
Just listen to the rythym of my heart.  
There's a chance we can make it now.  
We'll be rocking 'till the sun goes down.  
I believe in a thing called love.  
Ohhhh._

Brambleclaw felt her gaze, warm and loving seep through him warming his body giving his whiskas a fuzzy feeling and his blood felt as if it was crawling with starlight. He couldn't believe it had taken so long for them to get back together when they were so alike. Their souls were one always even when they had been only to happy to yowl at each other. As they looked at each other he knew those words were long forgotten.

_That's what takes up time in this life.  
Add up the sum of the slights and,  
Sooner or later.  
Love comes inside you,  
Gets behind you, takes you under it's wing.  
Is it some kind of function,  
A reconstruction, of what you've always been._

Squirrelflight could tell Brambleclaw was reflecting on earlier bitterness and regretting it. She regretted it too but those words had past. Reaching up she pushed her nose into his muzzle and licked up his cheek towards his ear. Comforting him and letting him know she held no grudge to those words. Dismissing them. He looked up at her and lay down next to her. Purring.

_My love,  
We're made of the same old stuff.  
Same old stuff.  
It's not hard,  
Just look at how close we are.  
Instead of how far._

* * *

**Songs names :**

**Love's not a competition (But I'm winning) - Kaiser Cheifs  
Rule the world - Take That  
I believe in a thing called love - The Darkness  
Love comes - The Posies  
Same old stuff - The Feeling**


	6. FirestarxSandstorm

This is for Allan Pike /u/1325536/Allanpike who wanted this pairing .

* * *

**FireheartxSandstorm**

_We've had our rough times,  
Fighting all night.  
And now you're just slipping away.  
__Give me this chance,  
__To make the wrongs right, to say,  
__Don't don't don't walk away._

Sandstorm glanced across the clearing towards Firestar. She took in his muscular form, his rippling coat. She knew she loved him. But she didn't agree with his ideas all the time. Did he expect her to agree just because he was now clan leader? When he turned around and looked into her eyes she turned towards Dustpelt and busied herself in the long conversation trying to ignore the urge to go running at Firestar and meow exactly what she was thinking. But she had her pride.

_Oh please don't go I need you,  
I'll please you not mislead you.  
__If you would be my only one.  
__Toge__ther we move slowly.  
__I'll never leave you lonely.  
__If you would be, my only one._

Firestar nodded towards Greystripe and stood up leaving him. As he padded across the clearing he gulped. Could he swallow his pride for her? Make the first move? Say he was wrong? Of corse he could. She was his only one. His love. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Have kits with her. Fight and lead the clan with her. Live forever with her.

_She is smiling like heaven's down on earth,  
__Sun is shining so bright on her.  
__All her wishes have finally come true,  
__Her heart is weeping. This happiness is killing her.  
__It's right. She's in love._

Sandstorm noticed Firestar. How could she not when she was doing her best to keep one eye on him. She tried to look unmoved but a smile spread across Dustpelt's face. "You can be difficult sometimes Sandstorm!" He meowed. She snorted and stood up quickly, exiting the camp aware that Firestar was in pursuit. She waited at the top of sunrocks for him to catch up.

_I belive,  
It's meant to be darlin  
I watch you when you are sleeping.  
You belong with me.  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame._

Firestar scrambled up the rocks and sat down next to Sandstorm. After a moment of silence he turned his head to her. She wasn't looking at him. He leaned forwards and whispered "I'm so sorry" He prayed she was listening. After what seemed like moons she turned her head to him, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

_All the pain in this world,  
Won't stop us now.  
For we have each other.  
All the hate in this world,  
Can't tear us apart.  
This love is forever._

She saw his expression in his eyes and answerd "I know" she leant in towards him and curled her tail around him affectionatly. "I am sorry I can be so stubborn. I love you so it's hard to just dismiss what you do or say." She pushed her nose into his chest fur and relaxed, glad to be in his strong hold. For all her strength and her speed, she knew she needed him. He licked her ear gently and a rusty purr rumbled in his throat. They sat there watching the sunset together.

_I looked away,  
Then I looked back at you.  
You tried to say,  
The things that you can't undo.  
If I had my way,  
I'd never get over you.  
Todays the day,  
I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

* * *

**Promise - Simple Plan  
My Only One - Plain White T's  
Eternal Flame - The Bangles  
This World Can't Tear Us Apart - Trivium  
Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne**

**Sorry if I used these songs in other fics but I thought these fitted the fic :S  
**


End file.
